Roll-up and wrap-around carriers and luggage are relatively well known and pocketed or compartmented fabric carriers have been used by mechanics and craftsmen for many years in protection of tools and easy access for their use. Simple examples are seen in fabric and vinyl string closed tool pouches. The major advantage is in lightweight and easy adaptability to carrying a wide variety of tools and things. The fabrics were originally duck and canvas and now, in some instances, leathers, velvets and synthetic leathers and fabrics. When applied to tools, the usual closures for such carriers were strings that were secured to the carrier material. Also straps, rope, or detachable handles were applied and belts or straps encircling the rolled or folded carrier were common. The closest device known to applicant and showing a high point in the development is found in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,094,009 to A. C. Parkhurst. This Parkhurst structure forms a hollow core into which tools may be placed and in which a brace (for example) becomes a handle and secured to the wrapped encasement by encircling leather straps.